Pursuit of Belonging
by coffee-sweets
Summary: When Sasha Steinsberg died, she expected to go peaceful to heaven. Not to a world with a gun-toting baby hitman and a wimpy, but adorable mafia boss. HibariOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. Except my OC.

* * *

**Pursuit of Belonging**

**OtakuNireRawr**

_Prologue_

Eyelids semi cracked open

Red and blue siren lights flashed hazily in my vision

Mute voices barely being caught by my ears.

The rest of my body paralyzed and numb. I couldn't feel a thing

This only meant one thing:

I was dead.

Well, barely alive...

All I remember was running being fueled by anger, _her_ loud footsteps that echoed throughout the abandoned building and _her_ rifle appearing in view and then pain coursing through my chest.

Damn! Damn! DAMN!

They got me...

...Dammit!

I never expected it to be _her_. Never. Out of all the people, it was _her_! Why did it have to be _HER_!

I let my guard down once and betrayal took it opportunity and struck me down.

I was dying

Every last bit of my life was drifting away as it was being consumed by Death.

I wasn't scared, yet my eyes burned with tears. Tears of happiness.

I was relieved.

I was finally able to escape.

Escape my troubles in this world and live another life.

A better life, in another world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pursuit of Belonging**

**OtakuNireRAWR**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Pain.

Excruciating pain that set my chest ablaze in agony. It was the last thing I felt when I succumbed to the darkness, shutting my eyes forever to the world of the living. Or so I thought.

My eyes cracked open an inch and dropped closed. My eyelids felt as heavy as lead. I squeezed my eyes closed, letting out a weak groan through a grimace. Fluttering my lids, I opened my eyes fully, with vigor, exposing them. My chocolate brown eyes scanned the plain bedroom, only to wince. Bright sun rays blinded me, causing me to scrutinize under its harsh glare. I slowly brought my hand to protect my eyes so they could adjust.

My mind was a jumbled mess. I tried to remember what happened last, but came up blank. Where am I? I began to raise myself up careful in a sitting position. Only to stop when a sharp, burning pain registered in my chest, this was wrapped in white bandages. I let out a hiss of pain and placed my hand over my, apparently wounded, chest. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What-?" I cut myself off.

Oh, right. I was shot by—no, 'they' didn't deserve to be called by name, nor my trust and loyalty. But I was too late in figuring that out. I was too blinded by the warm smiles, false loyalty and lies to discover their malicious intent. All I could ask was: Why?

The door opened, cutting my thoughts off and pushed them into the back of my mind. The door revealed what looked to be a Japanese housewife, carrying a First Aid kit. She was breathtakingly gorgeous with an outrageous voluptuous figure only capable of surgery.

"Oh! I see you're awake!" her happy-go-lucky voice sent me spiraling into confusion.

Her beaming grin fell from her face, and was soon replaced with a gentle smile.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, coming next to my bedside.

"I'm fine." I replied politely

"I'm glad. You gave me quite a scare! Seeing an injured girl lying in a puddle of blood on the road! You were lucky that I found you while I did!" she babbled as she took out antiseptic and bandages.

Hesitating, she then looked at me as if asking for my permission.

"Do you mind if I change the bandages?" she asked

I managed the willpower to raise my arms enough for her to do so.

Silence engulfed the room as I let the woman do her task.

"If you do mind me asking, how did this happen?" she asked carefully unwrapping the old bandages

"I rather not talk about it now." I said softly with a firm tone.

Silence once again greeted the atmosphere, but it was brief.

"I see. I'm sorry for prying." her tone was soft and apologetic then in a blink of an eyes, it switched back to loud and cheerful, "Well, well! The wound is healing splendidly! You're a surprisingly quick healer!"

I examined the wound and surely enough there was a pink raw, fleshy scar of the bullet wound. I was not surprised, wounds never stayed on my body too long. It was a gift that made me well-known around.

"Just 2 or 3 days and you'll be as good as new!" the woman reassured me, making quick work of dabbing the wound thoroughly then applying healing salve.

I sweat dropped. What am I, a damaged toy?

I bit the inside of my cheek, basically stilled every muscle in my face, to prevent from crying out. She wrapped new bandages around my torso. I stifled my grunt as she tightened them to the point of my ribs bending under the pressure. Damn, for a housewife she was strong!

She suddenly paused forming her full lips in a perfect 'O' shape, making a sound. She grabbed my curious attention.

"That reminds me! I don't think I caught your name..." she trailed, putting a finger to her chin in wonder. She just radiated childish innocence.

"I'm Sasha S-uh, Steinsberg Sasha." I smoothly corrected myself

This woman's head was as full as a hot air balloon, but she was kind, sweet and seemed genuine enough. Besides, if she was an evil person I would've died of blood loss. She was okay on my list.

"Ah, what a beautiful name~! My names is Fū Akutagawa, pleasure to meet you, Sasha-chan!" the woman, introduced as Fū tucked a loose honey brown strand from her braid, behind her ear and sent me a blinding smile. I sweat dropped as I saw gold sparkles and flowers surround her

"Aa..." I croaked out awkwardly

"Maybe, you should cal-" Fū was interrupted when the door was thrown open and slamming against the wall, almost falling off the hinges.

"KAAA-SAAAN!"

I jumped at the sudden commotion and turned my wide eyes onto the intruders.

There stood two little boys at the age of 5. Identical twins with fiery red hair styled in a tousle with opposing fringes and big hazel doe eyes. Despite the obvious relations, they were two complete different people. One was impassive yet polite while the other one appeared violent yet childish. The latter had tears in his eyes but never lost his anger. He ran straight to his mother and gripped her skirt. He immediately tugged on it while pointing an accusing finger at his twin.

"KAA-SAN! Takuma stabbed me with a dango stick!" he complained never breaking the glare with his brother.

"It was your own fault." the impassive one, introduced as Takuma said calmly with an annoyed deadpan stare. He turned toward his mother and said, "Kyo-baka was attempting to steal dango from MY plate, because he stupidly ate all of his at once."

"I was hungry, Taku-teme!"

"You're always hungry. Your stomach is a dark abyss. It probably swallowed your so called brain."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Fū put a hand on Kyo's head and instantly calmed his raging anger. She laughed heartily with a blinding smile, completely unfazed by her sons' actions.

"Maa, maa! Takkun, Kyo-kun, calm down! No need to fight now, I'll make some more dango, okay?"

"HAI, HAI!" Kyo cheered loudly throwing his arms up, forgetting his anger.

I looked at the two children fighting, oblivious to the fact that I was watching or in the same room. I realize that every word I thought I said in English, was in Japanese. No wonder, Fū could understand me. While looking at them, I caught familiar words that belonged to the Japanese language. That means one thing:

I'm in Japan, but how?


	3. Chapter 2

The last place I remember being in was London, slowly dying on a road. I began to wonder if 'they' had anything to do with this. But looking around, it seemed highly unlikely. If I died, 'they' would've dumped in the ocean or a cliff or even light me afire, not JAPAN. The more I think about, the more ridiculous and impossible it sounded. Ugh, I feel a headache coming on.

"Are you okay?" Fū's concerned voice flooded in my ears.

Massaging my temple with my fingers soothingly, I attempted to ease my pain.

"I'm fine." I reassured, waving her off with a fake smile.

"Liar." Takuma's stern accusation, made my eyes widen considerably.

I stared down at his cherubic face fixed to match his tone.

"You're obviously in pain. After all, you're injured. Stop trying to stifle the pain when people are here trying to help. Baka." he finished

I may be surprised on the outside but my eyes were twitching madly on the inside. This brat...! He's lucky I'm injured! However, I couldn't help the smirk that crept on my lips.

"Thank you for your concern, lil' man, but it's only a slight headache. Nothing a big person like me can handle." I said with my smirk turning into a full out shit-eating grin.

Takuma scowled and turned away with an 'hmph'. Apparently, he doesn't like jokes about his height. Good to know.

"Oh, I see." Fū seemed content with this excuse.

"You're hair is so pretty, nee-chan~! Can I touch it~?!" Kyo bounded over onto my bed, staring at my hair starry-eyed.

He was adorable topped with sugar and sweets and seemed easy to please. I couldn't say 'no', no matter how much I wanted to.

"I don't see why not." I agreed, bending my neck. My sun-kissed blonde hair pooled in front of me and onto the bed a bit.

London had a moody atmosphere and the citizens either had black, brown or ginger hair. Only a few were blondes and I was one of them. However, my hair was strange for someone of my latte complexion. I was teased mercilessly for it and outcasted by adults and all of society for my abnormal feature. To have some to think its 'pretty' was a shock, but made me feel a little better about my appearance.

I felt his small hands run through my silky, angel thick strands. Awe gasps filled my ears, making my heart flutter. His small hands again gripped my hair, harder this time, causing him to giggling.

"It's so soft and fluffy like clouds!" Kyo complimented, throwing my strands up and watched how they gentle floated back in place.

This action caused sharp pains in my scalp, because he tugged on my hair roughly. My neck felt ready to snap off, because I stiffed my neck so I wouldn't fall to the side. This scene must look awkward; a kid having the time of his life with hair and the person having her hair fooled with trying not to throw said kid through the wall.

"Okay! You've had your fun, Kyo-kun!" Fū smiled loving at her child. She lifted him off the bed, he complained loudly with a pout.

"Do you want to call your parents now? They must be goin-!"

"I have no parents." I blurted, cutting her off.

Silence was becoming a good friend as it greeted us warmly. Arching my leg up as an arm rest, I averted my eyes to the evening sky through the window with a sigh. I couldn't stand to look at their obvious faces filled with pity. I didn't pity myself or complain when I had to deal with adult things at a young age. I didn't envy kids that had the safety of their parents when I only had the dirty alleys and its companions. No matter how much harder life got, I took it head on, full force. I-

Suddenly, my reminiscing was interrupted by my head getting pulled between the soft valley of Fū's watermelon-sized bosoms. I couldn't fight the surprise look that overtook my face.

"You could live with us~!" Fū suggested happily

...Really?

"REALLY?!" Kyo had voiced my thoughts, clearly, but with happiness. He bounded over to my bed with sparkly eyes.

Takuma looked at his mother with closed eyes, frustration clear on face.

"This'll be so exciting and fun, Sasha-chan~!" She rejoiced with tears of joy.

I was still shocked, when she released me and pulled out a small frame of a handsome man, out of thin air. He had black hair and hazel gold eyes, similar to the twins, with a 5 o'clock shadow. She hugged it to her bodacious chest, wiggling around in a cooing motion and exclaimed vividly,

"Oh, honey~! We finally have a daughter~!"

I sweat dropped at Fū. I couldn't deny her generous offer, she was so set on me staying. Plus, she nursed me back to the world of the living and I have no where to go. This area being foreign to me. I couldn't push this matter in the back of my head. I had to ask,

"Fū-san, where exactly is 'here'?" I tilted my head, eager for the answer

"In Namimori, of course!"


End file.
